


Miracle

by fcbaetralona



Series: The Nephilims [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcbaetralona/pseuds/fcbaetralona
Summary: A family of power-hungry thousand year old shadowhunters look to take back the city that they built and dominate all those who have done them wrong.[based on "The Originals" - TV show]





	Miracle

_**Alicante, Idris, autumn 1001 Common Era** _

 

 

          All Isabelle Lightwood could feel when she woke up was pain. Just an endless amount of insuportable pain. And fear; as soon as she noticed the enormous sword that found its home in her chest. She weakly pulled it out whilw choking out a strangled sob.

 

 

           „Jace!” She sobbed while her hand fell on the previously green grass from the weight of the sword. She could feel a foreign energy pulsating through her body.

 

 

          Isabelle fumbled while finding the strength to stand on her own feet. The weight of her dress had become increasingly heavier than she remembered. Not that she could remember much. She leaned against the stone altar she remembered watching Valentine Morgenstern, along with her parents and all the other ex Circle members, put together, her breath becoming much more rapid. She ran her beautiful brown eyes through the torn fabric of her dress, eyeing the damage made by the sword, trying to put everything together. But she only got more confused as she saw her whole body looking completely flawless - like that sword had never been in her chest - except the crimson blood that stained her light skin.

 

 

          „For a moment there I thought you were a goner.” Jace Morgenstern teased while making his way towards the raven haired beauty.

 

 

          „What is happening to me?” Izzy whispered, breathing faster and faster as she started to remember what 'just' happened.

 

 

          „Drink this, Love,” Jace said as he handled her a cup. Isabelle looked at the golden cup. It was beautiful, she thought.

 

 

          „What is it?” She rasped as the blonde haired boy brought the cup to her chapped , cracked lips.

 

 

          „Blood.” Jace said nonchalantly as the substance made its way down the girl’s dry throat.

 

 

          „Why was there a sword in my stomach?” Isabelle groaned as she watched Jace’s eyes turn golden, not telling the smirking boy anything about it.

 

 

          Jace laughed at where his adoptive sister’s priorities were. She was worried about waking up with a sword in her chest. But not about watching her parents raise up an angel. Or about finding out her adoptive brother was actually the Devil’s son. Or worse, drinking blood that’s been given to her by the Devil’s son himself.

 

 

          „Father has a flare for the dramatics I suppose.” He replied, smirking.

 

 

          „What are we?” Isabelle asked terrified as she watched some strange, black symbols appear on her light, perfect skin. She panted, trying to get used to all the power that she could now feel surging through her body. Her body felt foreign; she knew it was hers, but it didn’t _feel_ like it. She could see a million times better than before. See, smell, hear and a lot more. Everything was heightened. And it was terrifying.

 

 

         „Father did not particularly choose any name, but Alec has been calling us ‚Nephilims’ since he woke up, some days ago. We’re immortals, Isabelle. We will never die!” Jace begins explaining, while holding her hands and watching her exactly in the eyes.

 

 

          „Is this because of what happened with...” Isabelle begins but trails off quickly.

 

 

          „Yes.” Jace answers sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I apologize in advance for the eventually mistakes this fic is going to have. I promise I will correct every chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little, messy prologue and you are also going to enjoy the rest of the story.
> 
> All rights reserved to Julie Plec, Cassandra Clare and the "The Originals" and "Shadowhunters" writers and crew for a big part of the story, dialogue and characters. I do NOT own anything except some characters that I came up with and are going to appear later and some lines.
> 
> A very warm and sincere "thank you" to all of my friends who supported and still support me into writing this story and this series. You are the best!


End file.
